vielmarfandomcom-20200213-history
Various Locations
Camp South of Duskridge * Empire Captain, Krokk (orc, M): "Elven bandits have been raiding winterglen. Go into Falkrun and find them. Whatever loot you find is yours to keep, we just want those bastards gone." * Empire Recruit, Graveth Windchimney (M): "I can't keep up with this Empire life! You have to help me get out of here... but if they catch me escaping, I'll be hung for treason! Please, take me to Frostvale. My sister Burri will take me in! **If successful in helping Graveth, he will enter Frostvale and not be recognized by Burri. He is turned in to Pinewall, where Heimrock will attempt to hang Graveth. House in the Wastes, north of Grunwalder Castle *House looks to be in shambles from the outside. It is surrounded by desolate farmland, which looks to not have grown anything for ages. Upon entering, house is dusty and cobwebbed, but well lit and very warm. There are ornate rugs covering nearly every inch of the floor, and an enormous portrait of an elf covering most of the wall opposite the roaring fireplace. There are an abnormal number of end-tables in the main room, each decorated with a unique ornate vase. You are greeted by Havinus Glindfall, a well-dressed elf in antiquated clothes. He seems to be running an inn, and offers you a place to sleep and a warm meal. **Running a blood cult, will attempt to harvest some blood from each party member while they sleep. **If asked about being an elf, will laugh it off and claim that the Empire doesn't bother him. **If the party explores the house, will meet other occupants who claim to do farmwork for Havinus. ***Gretta and Magnus Falkrat. Claim to have been there for years. ***Ignacio Brightmire (brother to Vilnus). He has no memory of his brother, and claims to have lived there for years. ***Haggin (no memory of last name), seems to be pale and frail, despite being apparently very young. Claim to have been there for years. DC 18: Notice many faint scars poking from the neck of his shirt. **Behind the large portrait of Havinus in the main room, there are stairs leading downward. Inside, you find the blood shrine. If at night, the shrine is manned by Gretta, Magnus, and Ignacio, who stand around Haggin and restrain him while draining his blood from his chest, spilling it over the altar. Witch Coven south of Fjordheim * Five witches: Kletha, Kita, Kreta, Kiva, and Koapa ** Kletha: Giraffe witch ** Kita: Bear witch ** Kreta: Snake witch ** Kiva: Dolphin witch ** Koapa: Hawk witch Inn West of Fjordheim * Inn looks to be in remarkably good condition. There are two horses stabled outside the inn -- hardy breeds, clearly well-suited to life in the North. ** A roaring firepit sits in the center of the tavern. The bar is nearly devoid of life, with exception to the bartender (Yusuf Ragwein, orc M), a cloaked figure at a table in the corner (Svena Frostmoon, elf F ranger), and an enormous figure swathed in what appears to be a bear pelt sitting at the bar (Gunter, human M barbarian). *** Svena: elf freedom fighter, defender of Haelenholm. If players show her "gift" from Pinewall, she will detect it to be a trap and turn on the players unless calmed by a Persuasion check DC 17. If calmed (or never agitated), will ask if the players have heard the tale of the Ranger Evyn. "He defended Vielmar from a great evil, one so ancient that the elves no longer speak its name. Life as we know it might not now exist if not for his efforts, yet he suffered worse than any can imagine. His lover, Edin, was taken from him and gutted before his eyes. The story goes that she wept while being tortured, not due to the pain, but for the agony she knew it to cause Evyn." **** If get her drunk, she will accompany you to Haelenholm. *** Gunter: Asks to hear a tale of great battle. If not impressed, he will not speak. *** Yusuf: Warns of the elf priests, and of the folk you might meet in the Fjordheim.